


【我洋】在劫难逃

by playwithwaterfor20years



Category: all洋 - Fandom, 我洋, 木子洋 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playwithwaterfor20years/pseuds/playwithwaterfor20years
Summary: 拘禁qj 注意避雷





	【我洋】在劫难逃

**Author's Note:**

> 拘禁qj 注意避雷

“我亲爱的小洋学长，就请你永远待在我黑暗的地下室里做我专属的泄欲工具，做我可爱却时时刻刻想着逃跑的小宠物吧。请你放心，我定会对你好，我会让你永远浸浴在黑色海洋一般的滔天恐惧里，让你把死亡当做最奢望的东西。”

.  
李振洋是盛开在我心头的一朵血色蔷薇。他有一副浓墨重彩的伶俐五官，狭长的眼睛时而散发睥睨众生的冷冽，时而满溢着万般柔情。这朵蔷薇纵然得了不那么平易近人的颜色，却娇嫩得很，我也没有别的法子保护他，怎么办呢，我只能用荆棘编织出层层叠叠的网把他禁锢在中间了。

每次早晨起来照镜子，我都会一拳打在镜子中自己的脸上，这张脸明明不差啊，凭什么李振洋就不喜欢我呢？在学校里我几乎动用了所有人际关系去接近他，可是一向平易近人的李振洋偏偏对我冷得像个sm女王，甚至连微信号都不愿施舍给我。这还不止，学校社团活动时，李振洋面对的同样都是他的学弟，妈的只有我就像古代大户人家唯一的庶出儿子一样不受他待见，凭什么？

有朋友劝我说，李振洋可能命里注定和我不来电，我何苦单相思呢。可是他们不知道啊，我现在无论干什么心里都是李振洋的影子，看小说大脑会自动把最迷人的角色替换成他，看gv会把那些0的脸换成他的脸，自慰时脑子里都是他哭的样子，这种近乎疯狂的迷恋把我逼得像个毒瘾发作的吸毒者，李振洋就是那救我于水火的一剂良药。

可纵使我能得到世间所有的快乐，有一种快乐我却体验不到，那种快乐名为爱情。

嫉恨和苦恋催使我变成了色中饿鬼，变成了心里爬着无数条毒蛇的恶棍。

拆开快递后，面对那些瓶瓶罐罐的化学药品时我的手一直在发抖，或许是因为即将能得到李振洋的狂喜，又或许是因为担心失败后的天塌地陷。我清晰地记得我的嘴角病态地往上扯着，虎牙生生硌破了下唇。

大概敬爱的魔鬼撒旦大人无意间看见了我的悲惨状况，他保佑我得了手。李振洋真是天真烂漫得可以，对人根本不加防备。我做了些什么？根本我就什么都不需要做，我只是放轻了步伐尾随李振洋到了一个没人的街角，再然后只需要把我手里的手绢捂到他脸上，一个身高188的男生就这样轻易地被我放倒了，得来全不费工夫。

我将李振洋拖进了我家的地下室，把锁链仔细地缠缚在他漂亮的颈子上手腕上脚踝上。随后我就拽过一把椅子坐在旁边，有如披荆斩棘的王子焦急地等待睡美人醒来。我的心嗑了药般狂跳不止，噢，我亲爱的，看我一眼吧，我才是你命中注定的爱人啊。

好似过了一个世纪那么久，李振洋长长的睫毛终于颤动了几下，缓缓睁开了眼睛。他的眼睛随之急速地瞪大，先是慌忙地扫视四周，又低头看了看自己毫无行动能力的躯体，最后才惊恐地看向我。

“这是什么地方？！”

你终于肯理我了，可惜是在这种情况下。我站起来俯身捏捏他的脸颊，意料之内的柔软触感停留在我指尖上，“学长，这里是我家。”

“你他妈绑架我？”他的眼里简直快要喷出火来。

“如果我说是呢？”此时此刻我满脑子循环播放一首歌，名字叫做《我得意的笑》——我笑得自己都觉得瘆人，就像嘴角被划开的小丑一样，抑或是柴郡猫。

李振洋仇恨地盯了我一会儿，好似要用眼神把我千刀万剐。他的手用力抠着木制椅子的边缘，似乎是想用这一种痛来抵消另一种痛。他恨死我了啊，可是他没办法，他也只能放下倨傲，妥协般地垂下了头：“……你要多少钱。”

“我不要钱，我要你。”钱，钱算什么东西，它连得到我的心上人的本事都没有。

“你开什么玩笑？！”李振洋猛地仰起脸，瞳孔难以置信地震动起来。哦，他怕了，这让我感受到别样的快感。予人以暴虐真是件好事，既然听不到李振洋的欢声笑语，那么听听他的惨叫也不错，我在心里遐想着。

他完完全全属于我了，这个曾经我许过无数次的愿望就这么简单地实现了，让我感觉像是做梦一般。我不管我犯下的滔天大罪够我下几层地狱，我只知道此刻若是不放肆享乐，那我必定肠子都要悔青的。

而我也是那么做的。

我对李振洋的骂声充耳不闻，扯掉了他碍事的衣物，我曾无数次幻想过的躯体便暴露在我眼前。我几乎是一瞬间就硬了，李振洋的眼神扫到我的裆部时发出一声绝望的叹息，他或许还抱着侥幸的念头猜测过我可能不会强暴他，可是我用实际行动给了他当头一棒。

你好难过的吧，我的小可怜儿。

我架起李振洋细长的双腿，草草抹了一把润滑就进了销魂洞。温热的鲜血顺着股缝淌下来，伴随着他痛苦的呻吟声，这声音在我心里不亚于天籁，令我愈发地兴奋，愈发地想要把眼前的人儿欺负得更狠。

“我操你妈……”

我正在兴头上，却听见一声低低的咒骂。

真是硬骨头，怕是到死都不会向我服软，我脑中闪过一个阴晦的念头。我深深蹙起眉，捏着李振洋的下巴迫使他只能直视我，“学长，告诉我，你为什么就这么讨厌我？”

“…因为，你是个心狠手辣的变态，”他深吸了一口气，却毫无惧色，语气甚至带着嘲讽，“我初中的时候就见过你，那个时候，你坐在你家的院子里，专心致志地在……用刀剥一只小狗的皮。”

我愣了。

“可怕吗，那只狗当时还活着，被剥皮后露出来的粉红色的肉皮开肉绽的，满地都是血，它叫得那么惨，你却笑得那么开心……你他妈让我怎么不去讨厌你？！”李振洋还在继续说。

你知道一个人最深处的秘密被堂而皇之地揭穿时，会是怎样一种惶恐吗？那种脏事我早已做上了瘾，却不敢让任何人发现，我自知自己是个变态……可我不想听到这两个字从我最爱的人嘴里，丝毫不留情面地吐露出来。

他怎么会看见的？他怎么可以看见？

我看到李振洋用看一堆垃圾的眼神看着我。

哦，不，求求你别那么看我。

.  
别那么看我，我会变成恶鬼的。

我发了狠地啃咬李振洋的脖颈，从颈动脉到形状姣好的喉结，哪个都没放过。他有些上不来气，大概因为我那口牙长得就像史迪奇一样又尖又乱，我把虎牙嵌进他的皮肉，丝丝血腥味蔓延进我的口腔，带着诱人的芳香。

“别…别咬了……”

哭…哭了？

我慌忙放开了李振洋，见他红着眼圈，眼里盈满清澈的泪水，在阴暗的环境下反射出明珠般的光彩。他哭起来的样子也那么美，我几乎看傻了。

可这个时候我居然选择了拍照，真是后他妈死悔了，帮他舔干净眼泪才浪漫啊。

李振洋见我掏出手机对着他，立刻把头往旁边偏，腿竭力想要遮住私密处，可是我还是硬扳着他的脸，拍了几张可谓是不堪入目的照片。

“你到底要干什么……”

“拍照吗？”我把手机屏幕转向他，“当然是为了防患于未然啦。万一我把学长给玩死了，日后好歹还可以欣赏学长的照片呢。”

他的脸刷地一下变得惨白，“你告诉我……给你什么你才能放我走？”

你做梦，我轻轻地在心里说。

“我是什么都不怕的，学长，”我再次贯穿了他，“就是死，我也得拉着你一块死。”

我大刀阔斧的动作让李振洋疼得说不出话，他从喉咙里挤压出濒死的哭泣，那也是夜莺临死时展现的最为美妙的歌喉。我饥渴地吻着李振洋鼻梁上的那颗痣，感受着他的睫毛不安地轻刷过我的脸颊。

宝贝儿别怕，我怎么舍得弄死你呢。

所以我定会让你一辈子活在我身边，你忽视了我那么久，该好好陪我寻欢作乐了吧。

“学长好骚，夹我夹得那么紧，”我咬紧了牙尽可能延缓一泄而出的时刻，“明明自己也想要的吧。”

“不…别弄了…”

李振洋的声音本来就软，此刻又被爱欲渲染后平添了几分娇气，惹得我的心一阵快活的悸动。

学长。

我的学长。

我在抱着你。

我在你耳边诉我衷情。

我想和你骨肉交融。

我爱你。

我要你。

最后我心满意足地射在了里面，李振洋也再无力反抗，平时能不弯着就不弯着的颈椎怏怏地折出一个卑微的弧度，与他平时周身散发光与热的模样大相径庭，这都拜我所赐。

他是太阳的骄子，却被黑洞吞噬一切光芒。

众人皆会唾弃黑洞贪得无厌。

众人皆会怜惜光的悲惨境遇。

可是无人知晓，黑洞有多需要那些光。

没关系，就让我抱着你在无边无际的世界里时而漂游，时而坠落，无视所谓的天神，摒弃无用的肉身，发丝堪堪掠过无量数的星辰。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 叭叭几句，这个小变态我真是越写越喜欢，大概因为他有点像我吧。因为我和他一样长着一口史迪仔一样乱七八糟的牙，我和他一样也厌恶别人的视线。


End file.
